The Notebook
by Lilianne-Rachelle
Summary: Lily was born in a rich family and was visiting England for the summer. James worked at the local bar in Hogsmeade and met Lily during the yearly festivals. She disliked him the moment she met him, but he persisted. Based on the movie "The Notebook".
1. Forgotten Memories

_**Summary:  
**__Lily was born in a rich family and was visiting England for the summer. James worked at the local bar in Hogsmeade and met Lily during the yearly festivals. She disliked him the moment she met him, but he persisted. Based on the movie "The Notebook"._

* * *

**Forgotten Memories**

I am just a normal Wizard who had a normal job (well as normal as being an Auror can get). In context, I am no one special. I have had a normal life these past eighty years or so. There are no monuments dedicated to me (and probably never will) and my name will probably be forgotten as soon as I die.

But in one respect, I have succeeded as glouriously as anyone that has ever lived. I have loved another with all my heart; that may not be enough for others, but it had been and will be always enough for me…

"Today is the big day," I said cheerfully to the Healer behind the counter.

She smiled and I could see the pity in her eyes as she handed me the potions. "That's what you said yesterday."

"I know," I replied, still smiling with hope, "but today is different, I can feel it." I waved goodbye and walked down the bustling halls towards the lift. I rode the lift a few floors up to the fourth floor. As the lift reached the floor, a cool female voice said _Fourth Floor: Spell Damage. _I quickly got off the lift as the Healers that were clad in lime green and the anxious visitors pushed against me.

I whistled optimistically while I walked down the halls towards room 416. As I was nearing my destination, I heard a Healer saying patiently, "Come on, my dear. You should really get some fresh air. Let's go up to the Visitor's Tearoom for some drinks."

I walked into the room and saw a young dark skinned Healer talking to an aged lady that was sitting by the window. She continued to stare blankly out the window until I knocked politely on the door. She turned around at the sound of the noise and the emerald eyes, dulled with age, met mine. The woman was in her eighties as well. Although she was old with her skin wrinkled and her hair completely white, one could see the energy that her youth once had far deep into her eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked uncertainly.

"This is Prongs," the Healer explained. "He is going to read to you today."

"Read?" she asked suspiciously. I held out the small black book in my hands.

"Oh, no," she shook her head, "I don't know."

"Oh, come on," the Healer encouraged, "You will like him. Trust me. He is quite the funny guy, aren't you?" She directed the last question at me. I chuckled and held out my arm to the lady. She looked at me hesitantly before letting me guide her towards the door.

I slowly led her up towards the Visitor's floor, unhurriedly through the St. Mungo's busy hallways. I took her to a small private room that was more like a greenhouse than a room. The room was filled with countless flowers and plants that covered at least three quarters of the walls. She smiled and looked wondrously around at the new environment.

"Careful, you don't want to get too close to that plant," I said warningly as I closed the door. I gestured to a clump of vine-like plants in front of us. "The Crumple-Horned Snorkacks like to nest there." She backed away nervously. I guided her to a comfortable sofa that was located in a plant-free space right beside a window.

"Alright, where did we leave off last time?" I asked her as we settled down. "Oh right, the night of the Hogsmeade Fête. James was there with his friends, Sirius and Mary." I put away my round glasses and took out my reading ones.

"James?" she asked, her eyes narrowed in question.

"That's right," I replied, "That was where they met, July 6th, 1965." I sighed and opened the notebook to a previously marked page. She continued to gaze at me with a newfound concentration. I flipped the page and continued reading, "Now, they were seventeen. James was a local boy who worked part-time at the bar. His employer allowed him a day off for the festive…"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

James, a teenage boy with messy jet-black hair and hazel brown eyes, laughed along with his friend, Sirius, as they walked down the streets of Hogsmeade. Sirius also had black hair, but his was shaggy and longer than James.

Today was the yearly Hogsmeade Fête which celebrated the downfall of Grindelwald twenty years ago. Hundreds of wizards and witches, young and old, came to celebrate every year. There were live performances by famous bands, stalls that sold goods and food, and also countless entertainment games.

"Hey! How are you doing?" Sirius called out at a group of girls. He waved at them and they giggled before they hurried past. James rolled his eyes at his friend.

"I don't think Mary will be too happy to see you trying to pick up other girls," James told his friend.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her," Sirius shrugged. James rolled his eyes again.

The pair reached a wide open field where about twenty people were flying on brooms in the air. A few of them were throwing apple-sized balls, clearly trying to hit the other people. The people without balls shrieked in surprise and laughed as they dodged the flying objects. James and Sirius walked up to the very edge of the clearing and looked up at the flyers.

"Who's the girl with Mary?" James asked, nodding towards the redhead flying along with the burnet, Mary.

"Her name is Lily Evans," Sirius replied. "She's here with her parents for the summer. Her dad is loaded with enough gold to last you two lifetimes."

For some reason, James was immediately attracted to her. He didn't know whether it was her laugh that he felt could warm up a whole room, her flaming red hair, or her sparkling, bright green eyes. All he knew was that he wanted to get to know her better and nothing was going to stop him; not even the fact that he knows she is in a higher society than he is.

"Ah, here they come," Sirius commented as each of the people on the brooms slowly landed; it was quite obvious that the game had just ended. Mary walked arm in arm with Lily, laughing with a group of teenagers as they left the field. The two girls were wearing matching summer-flowery dresses, except Lily's was green while Mary's was red.

"Hey babe, I brought you some drinks," Sirius said to Mary, holding out a bottle of Butterbeer. She detangled herself from Lily and stepped in front of him.

"Thanks!" Mary beamed and kissed him fully on the mouth. As this was going on, James had stopped Lily, facing her so that they were only half a meter apart. Her friends had also stopped when they saw that Lily had been blocked.

"Do you want to dance with me?" he asked her, staring intensely into her bright green eyes.

She blinked. Then snorted, "No."

"Why not?" he asked persistently.

"She's with us!" one of the boys announced. James ignored him.

"'Cuz I don't want to," she said, slightly annoyed. Before he could say anything else, a tall, strongly built blond came up behind Lily and said, "Hey, Lily, wanna go on the Accio Brooms?" She smiled at him and her eyes sparkled brightly before she put her arm around his waist. "I'd love to." Without another word, she walked around James with the blond boy in her arms and her friends quickly followed, leaving James standing there alone.

-----------------------------------

The Accio Brooms was basically a ride on a broomstick. However, they weren't normal broomsticks: they were longer so that it could fit two people easily and they were also more comfortable. Usually an Accio Broom ride had about ten to fifteen brooms following the lead one. Also, the people on the brooms didn't control the brooms; the person in the very front did (which was always the maintenance guy). The ride went in large circles around the small settlement. It sometimes went as high as over the rooftops or as low as the stalls so that the people could almost touch the ground with their feet.

And there on the ground was James who watched Lily and the blond boy with calculating eyes. As soon as their broom reached the low point of the ride, James ran and jumped onto the broom, right in between Lily and her date. Lily screamed as the broom swayed dangerously as it steadily rose up.

"Hey, what the hell!" the guy roared at him. James ignored him and turned his attention to Lily. "Hey, my name is James Potter," he said, holding his hand out.

"So??" she asked, ignoring his hand.

"So, it's really nice to meet you," James said, not discouraged at all.

"Hey, James! You can't just do that!" yelled the maintenance guy at the front (whose name was George Mackenzie).

"I'll pay when we get down!" James yelled back. He turned his attention back to Lily.

"Who is this guy?" the blond was asking Lily.

"I don't know!" she said, frustrated. "James Potter wasn't it?"

"I would really like to take you out," he said sincerely as the blond in front of him said, "Buddy, do you mind?!"

"No more than two people on the brooms!" George Mackenzie yelled.

"Alright, alright," James grumbled. He hopped off the broom, but his hands were still holding on the stick so that the rest of his body was hanging in mid-air. Lily gasped in surprise.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Lily shrieked, "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"James! I know your crazy, but this is just plain stupid," Sirius yelled from behind Mary's shoulder. Their broom was right behind Lily's.

"Will you go out with me?" James asked again, looking up at her.

"What?!" she said, infuriated, "No!"

"Why not?" he persisted. His face was getting redder and redder by the second as he tried not to slip off.

"She just told you no!" the blond boy said, trying to cut in.

"I don't know," Lily said sarcastically, addressing James. "Because I don't want to!"

"Well, you leave me with no choice." Before she could reply, he let one of his hand go and he swung dangerously below the couple. Lily screamed again, covering her mouth with her eyes wide open with shock.

"James, are you crazy?" Mary asked loudly, exasperated.

"Let me ask you again, will you or will you not go out with me?" James inquired, yet again.

"No! I won't go out with you!"

"Aw, come on, my hand is getting tired," James complained as his fingers slowly slipped lower.

"Then just grab it with your other hand!" screamed Mary.

"Not until she agrees," James said stubbornly.

"Oh, sweetie, just go out with him!" yelled Sirius, seeing that this was getting nowhere.

"What? No—ARGH! Alright, alright! Fine! I'll go out with you," Lily said, throwing her hands up in defeat.

"WHAT?" the blond roared at the same time that James asked, "What did you say?"

"I wanna go out with you!" Lily said loudly.

"What?"

"I. Want. To. Go. Out. With. You," she pronounced each word clearly.

"Oh, no no. I wouldn't want to be forcing you just because you feel sorry for you," James said, feigning hurt.

"No, it's okay, I want to go out with you," said Lily through gritted teeth.

"Hm, what did you say?"

"I WANNA GO OUT WITH YOU!" she screamed.

"Okay, okay, all you had to do was ask," James said, grinning arrogantly as he grabbed the broom with his other hand.

"Oh, you think you're so funny eh?" Lily asked, anger coursing through her eyes as she glared down at him. "You think you're so cool. You're just cocky and full of yourself."

"That wasn't funny, James, you idiot!" Mary called out at him.

"Oh no, it's fine. I'll take care of this," Lily told Mary. With that said, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her wand.

"Wait, wait, what are you doing?" James asked worriedly. Even from where he was, he could see the dangerous glint in her eyes. "Wait!– Oh dear Merlin…"

Lily laughed wickedly at James. She had just jinxed his pants off so that his brightly patterned boxers were shown for the whole town to see. Behind them, Sirius was roaring with laughter while Mary was having trouble catching her breath from giggling so much. People on the ground were also pointing up and laughing at him…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"…James hung there in embarrassment while everyone jeered at him. It was a few minutes before he could let go safely," I read to the lady.

"And then what happened?" she asked curiously, "Did Lily go on the date with him?"

"Well the next morning…"

* * *

**A/N: Well, what do you think? ) Review please!!!**


	2. The Pursue

**The Pursue**

"The next morning, James had just finished his shift at the Three Broomsticks. He had just walked out the bar when…"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

James stretched his arms high above his head after a particularly long shift. The hotter the weather got, the more people came to visit Hogsmeade, which meant more business for the Three Broomsticks. He dropped his arms and had just stepped away from the pub when he saw_ her_ across the street, hurrying by without even noticing him. James sprinted after her, not waiting to even think things over.

"Hey Lily!" he yelled. The redhead stopped at the sound of her name. However, when she saw who it was, she continued on her way. James groaned, but continued to chase after her; on the way he had accidentally ran into people and had to hastily apologize to the glaring shoppers. He ran by her and stopped in front of her so she was forced to stop as well. Annoyed, Lily crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Do you remember me?" James asked.

Lily feigned thinking. Then faked a smile, "Oh of course, how can I forget you? Mr. Pattern-Boxers, right?"

"Oh, yeah…" he said sheepishly. She walked around him and continued on her way. James lengthened his stride to catch up with her.

"How can I forget," Lily said sarcastically.

"Right, about that, I'm sorry for yesterday," James said awkwardly but sincerely. "That was really, _really_ stupid of me to do that; hanging off the brooms just to threaten you…" He trailed off and gulped under her scowl before continuing on, "But I only did it 'cuz I was drawn to you."

Lily stopped again and snorted. "Oh, and do you say this to every girl you meet?"

"Of course not!" James exclaimed. "I've only said this to you because I think you are special."

Lily chuckled humorlessly, "Right, I'm sure you use this on all the girls, too." Without another word she walked off.

"But wait, what about our date?" James called after her.

"What date?" she yelled back before turning the corner. James stared after her for a few moments, scratching the back of his head, wondering what he'd done wrong this time.

-----------------------------------

_1 day later:_

"So what are you doing tonight?" James asked, as he handed Lily and her friends their drinks at the Three Broomsticks. Lily widened her eyes in surprise before glaring at him.

"What?" Lily asked snappishly over the giggles of her friends.

"Or tomorrow night or the weekends," James added hastily, "whatever you like."

"Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"For our date," James stated.

"What date?" She shifted her stool a bit closer to her friends and farther from him.

"The date that you agreed to!"

"No! No I didn't."

"Yes you did! You promised. You swore!" James persisted.

"Well, I guess I changed my mind," she countered smugly. She picked up her drink and added to her friends, "Let's finish this outside. It's a gorgeous day." With that been said, she swung her bag onto her shoulders and stalked towards the door. Her friends giggled again and followed Lily's suit. One of them waved at James and winked before passing by.

"I'll see you tomorrow then!" he yelled at Lily as the door swung shut.

-----------------------------------

_2 days later:_

"How 'bout today?" James asked Lily as she walked past the Three Broomsticks.

"I'm busy," she replied shortly.

"Busy doing what?" he yelled down the streets.

"Just busy," and she walked off without another word.

-----------------------------------

_3 days later:_

"What are you doing later?" James found Lily in the Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop as he was stocking up on quills.

"Something," Lily said while examining a particularity long, black quill.

"So, I guess you can't…" James trailed off as she went to pay for the quill at the counter. He sighed and followed her. But as he got there, the owner handed Lily her change and she pocketed it as she walked out to the Hogsmeade streets. He called out feebly at her, "See you later!"

-----------------------------------

_4 days later:_

"Are you busy on Saturday?"

Lily glanced up and when she saw who it was she continued walking down Diagon Alley.

James caught up to her and asked again, "Are you busy on—"

"Why are you stalking me?" she asked curtly without waiting for him to finish. "First Hogsmeade, now Diagon Alley. Do you really have nothing else to do?"

"What? No, I am not stalking you! I'm just running some errands."

"So that's why you have that right?" Lily gestured to the package in his hand that had the Quality Quidditch Supplies brand on it; James had gone to Diagon Alley on his break to buy a repair kit for his broom. He cursed under his breath.

"Oh, no that's for –er – my friend," he made up quickly as he hid the package behind him.

"Sure, sure," Lily scoffed, "I believe you."

"Look, I'm sorry about all this; I honestly am," James held out his hand and stopped Lily. "But when I see something I want, I really _really _want it. I _gotta _have it and that's you."

Lily laughed, and for a second James thought that he might have a chance. But she continued, "Oh, you're good. You're _very_ good. I mean, you almost got me there."

"No, no, no…" James protested, frustrated that she misunderstood, "You're getting me wrong."

"You're amazing! Really! I'm impressed," Lily said sarcastically. But, James couldn't tell that Lily was a little touched by is persistency.

"I'm usually not like this," James said, trying to explain himself. He felt that it had no use, but he had to try.

"Oh, yes you are," Lily said, "Anyways as much as I _enjoyed_ this conversation, I have to go. 'Bye." She walked around James, and smiled at herself when her back was facing him.

"I'll talk to you later!" James called after her.

-----------------------------------

_5 days later:_

"Are you sure she's gonna be there?" James asked for the tenth time. He shielded the afternoon sunlight with his hand.

"Yes, she is. I told you already ten minutes ago. It's not gonna change just 'cuz you keep asking," Sirius said irritably as he walked towards the Quidditch stadium with his friend. "Mary's gonna meet us there with Lily, so just don't worry about it okay?"

"Alright…" James grumbled. He was nervous; he only had one shot at this and he prayed that he won't mess it up.

"Hey, look, there they are," Sirius announced, bringing James out of his thought. Without waiting for him, Sirius joined the two ladies that were standing in front of the entrance.

"Oh hey! _What _a coincidence!" Mary said as she saw the two boys. Lily smacked her and hissed something inaudible to her friend. Mary grinned wickedly and just ignored her. "Lily, this is James. You remember him right?" Lily glared at Mary as her friend joined her boyfriend.

"Hey, babe, come here," Sirius smirked at Mary and she proceeded to kiss him.

As this was going on, James held out his hand and said politely, "Hello, it's nice to see you again."

Lily smiled, just as politely, as she shook his hand. "It's nice to see you, too."

"You look stunning," James complimented, still holding onto her hand. She really was; she wore a light-blue halter-top dress that clung to her curves perfectly. "Really, _really_, stunning."

Lily blushed slightly at the complement. "Thanks."

Before James could say something back, Sirius put his arm around his shoulder and said, "She is stunning. And I know Mary's stunning too. And so are we. So can we go up now? The game is about to start and I don't want to miss the beginning."

-----------------------------------

_On the bleachers of the stadium:_

The game had been going on for about an hour now and both teams were at around the same score. Sirius was very excited in the beginning but started to get bored by the fourth goal that brought the teams to a tie. He then proceeded to flirt and make out shamelessly with Mary, which had put both Lily and James in an awkward positions; James was sitting on the other side of Sirius and Lily was on the other side of Mary. They were fairly embarrassed by their friends' public display of affection.

James glanced across the kissing couple at Lily; she was observing the game quite intently. Her face showed nervousness when the Puddlemere United closed in on the Holyhead Harpies end; anticipation when the Holyhead Harpies' seeker caught sigh of the snitch; disappointment when the Puddlemere chaser scored or when the Snitch disappeared; excitement when all-witch team scored. Gathering up his courage, James stood up and shuffled past Sirius and Mary. The people on the seats behind them grumbled in protest while the couple brought themselves closer. After saying hasty apologies, he sat down right beside Lily. She glanced at him quickly before shifting her eyes back to the game; however, not before James caught the small smile on her lips.

"Holyhead Harpies fan?" he asked her.

"Of course," she replied, without looking at him. "Having been since I was five. How about you? Fan of Puddlemere United?"

"Yup, and I'm telling you, they are definitely going to win," James said confidently.

"Oh, is that so?" Lily cocked her eyebrows, her eyes blazing with challenge. "You want to bet on that then?"

"Sure, you're on," James grinned mischievously, "If your team wins, I'll never ask you out again, and if my team win, you'll go on a date with me."

"Deal," Lily said, shaking hands with him. "Looks like you'll never get to go out with me," Lily smiled smugly as the Holyhead Harpies just scored two more goals.

"Never say never. The game isn't over yet," James said cockily, "not by a long shot."

The Quidditch game continued for another quarter of an hour, with James groaning while Lily cheered as the Holyhead Harpies scored, and visa versa. Both of them were getting quite animated nearing the end of the game as both Seekers caught sight of the Snitch.

"LET'S GO PUDDLEMERE!!" yelled James.

"COME ON LADIES, YOU CAN DO IT!!" screamed Lily, over James.

The cheers grew louder and louder as the seekers neared the Snitch. Finally, the dart of the Puddlemere brown robes boosted forward at the last second caught the snitch. The Seeker rose up to the deafening cheer of the team's supporters, which included James. He punched the air in excitement and high-fived Sirius who had finally detangled himself from Mary. James glanced at Lily and saw that she was clapping politely but looked slightly crestfallen that her favourite team had lost.

"So, I guess you owe me a date then?" James said to Lily, claiming his prize.

"I suppose so Mr. Potter…" Lily replied grudgingly, yet she had the same small smile on her lips.

-----------------------------------

"Come on, you guys," Sirius said to James and Lily, who were a few feet behind him and Mary. The match had ended a couple minutes ago and the four of them were not ready to end the day just yet; after all, the sun hasn't even set yet. "Let's go party it out at my house!" Mary laughed delightfully in his arms and gave him a quick kiss on his cheeks. James whispered something into Lily's ear in which she replied with a nod.

"Nah, it's okay," James told Sirius, "You guys go ahead."

"Oh, you guys love each other?" Sirius asked bluntly. Mary giggled, which earned a glare from Lily; that only made Mary laugh harder. James snorted and tried to contain his laughter. Lily rolled her eyes and gave Mary a quick hug.

"I get it, so you guys do love each other!" Sirius joked in which James replied with a wave. Mary mocked lightly, "Oooo…"

"Alright, bye-bye now," James said. Sirius and Mary laughed again before disapperating together.

Finally alone, James and Lily apperated to Hogsmeade together. They walked down the streets, a small distance apart.

"Well that was fun," Lily commented quietly. "I haven't been to a Quidditch match in ages."

"What? No way," James said disbelievingly. "You seemed like you loved Quidditch!"

"I do, but I've been busy I guess," Lily said. As they walked past the end of the village to the outskirts of Hogsmeade, the sun was just setting, shining an orange glow on the young couple.

"Busy? Busy enough to not have Quidditch in your life?" James asked.

"Yeah, crazy eh?" Lily said regretfully. They walked cautiously down a hill, careful not to trip on a loose stone, towards the peaceful forest. "I haven't seen a match since I was little when my parents took me to the World Cup as a birthday present."

"Are you serious?" James blew out a whistle as Lily nodded in response. The shadows of the trees were gradually becoming longer as they reached the forest. "Wow, the longest time that I've been without Quidditch was one week! And that was incredibly painful!"

Lily chuckled. "I know. I'm not sure how I did it either. I guess I've been kept busy enough you know?" she explained, looking up at him. "In the morning, I have English tutor, than French tutor. This takes up about the whole morning. Than after lunch, I have dance and swimming lessons, occasionally piano lessons, too. Sometimes I would get a break between the lessons and dinner. If not, then it's straight to dinner. After dinner, I have to spend time with my family. And after that, the day has pretty much ended."

"Wow, that is _insane_. How are you still alive?" James joked. They walked down a path through the forest. It was peacefully quiet, with the occasional chirp of a bird or a hoot of an owl as it wakes up for the evening. "Why do you need English tutor? You speak English well enough."

"Well, I live in France, because my father is the ambassador there. So I attend a French school there called Beauxbatons Academy of Magic."

"Oh, so that's why I've never seen you at Hogwarts before," James realized. He put his arms behind him and closed the distance between the two of them.

"Yeah, I wanted to attend Hogwarts but my parents think Hogwarts isn't good enough for me," Lily snorted.

"Sounds like you're parents have mapped out a successful life for you," James commented, holding out a loose branch out of their way.

"Mmhhmm. They want me to get into the Healers program, which requires top grades," Lily sighed. "Anyways, yeah, that's my life."

"That makes mine seem dull in comparison," he chuckled. "Do you do everything they say?"

"Not everything, just some," Lily defended.

"So you don't get to decide anything?"

Lily smacked his arm playfully. "Don't be rude. I decide lots of things by myself."

"Sure…Whatever you say," James smiled. "Do you do anything for fun?"

"Yes, I do; I just told you. And plus, I was at the festival wasn't I?"

"Really? Are you sure your parents didn't tell you to go?" James asked mockingly.

Lily gasped in feigned anger. "No, they did not. For your information, Mary invited me," she dignified. "Anyways, _where_ are we going?" By now, they had reached quite deep into the forest so that Hogsmeade was no longer in view. Also, the sun had long set for the bright stars were visible overhead.

"We are going somewhere fun," James replied. "Trust me, we're almost there."

"Alright then…" They walked for a couple of minutes in comfortable silence, except for the sounds of nature and the crunches of the gravel their shoes made with the path. James darted several galnces at her, as if trying to memorize her face. Lily was, of course, unaware though.

"Ah, here we are," James said at last. He gestured to a particularly tall tree that stood in the middle of a clearing. It was obvious from the height and width of the tree that it had been there for a very long time. Endless branches seemed to grow from every available space on the trunk.

"And how is this supposed to be fun?" Lily asked, confused.

"You'll see." James said winked at her. He walked across the clearing to the ancient tree with Lily trailing uncertainly behind. When he reached the tree, he hooked his arm around the first branch and pulled himself up.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked.

"Just come on," James encouraged as he climbed higher up into the tree, disappearing into its thick branches.

"You're gonna fall," Lily warned.

"No, I'm not. I've done this a million times," James called down, his voice higher and higher above her.

"Show off," Lily muttered. She looked around nervously; it was pretty dark and it felt quite spooky down there all by herself.

"I heard that!" James yelled. "Come on, Lily! It's beautiful up here. Trust me, it's pretty safe."

"No, will you just come down?" Lily asked, annoyed.

"See, that's your problem. You don't do what you want. It's a beautiful night and it would be a lot better if you were up here too!" James said. It seemed like he had reached the top.

She looked around again and sighed. "Oh, alright," she agreed grudgingly. She took out her wand and transformed her dress into something more comfortable for the climb. Lily took a deep breath, pocketed her wand safely, and started climbing up the tree. James was right; he had done this before. There was a clear path of braches, just wide enough for a person to climb through. It took her slightly longer for her to reach the top than James did.

"What took you so long?" James asked, smirking at her.

"Oh, shut up," Lily grumbled as James helped her up to the last branch where he sat. She looked around for the first time and gasped in surprise. "Wow, it's gorgeous up here!" The sky was bright with stars overhead and the height they were at gave them an excellent view of the whole forest and the tiny glow of Hogsmeade just at the edge of it.

"I know," James agreed. "I come here quite often after my last shift at the Three Broomstick. Of course, I can only do this during summer because during the rest of the year I'm at Hogwarts."

"What's it like there? Hogwarts?" Lily asked curiously.

"It's…magical," James said simply. Lily laughed at him. "It is! It's a castle full of wonders. Ghosts glide in and out of walls, the painting of portraits talk to you, and Great Hall has the most magnificent enchanted ceiling that you have ever seen!"

Lily laughed again and rested her head on his shoulder. He subtly took her hand into his; she looked up in his face and smiled before turning her face back to the sky. The both of them sat there looking up at the bright starlit sky in silent. However, quite unexpectedly, an owl hooted loudly behind them, causing Lily to jump in surprise; which then made her to lose her balance on the tree branch that she and James had been sitting on. She shrieked as she toppled backwards, saved only by James' hand.

"Ahh!!" Lily screamed. She was swinging dangerously below James and her hand was slowly slipping out of his hand. "AND YOU SAID IT WAS SAFE!! PULL ME BACK UP!! AHHH!!"

"Just calm down," James said calmly, trying to grab hold of her other hand while his lower body tried to hang on to the tree.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN? I'm hanging off a _bloody_ tree and it is _bloody_ high up!" she shrieked.

"Lily, just shut up for second," James ordered impatiently. Surprisingly, Lily quieted down without further protest. James thought quickly, for he could see the fear in her eyes. "Okay, I'm going to apparate us back to the bottom okay? Just close your eyes."

Lily gulped and nodded. As she closed her eyes, James did too, concentrating the image of the clearing in his mind. With a crack, the both of them apparated and stumbled as the ground came into view.

Panting heavily, James, who was sitting on the ground, saw that Lily was shaking. She was on all fours and her red locks were covering her face so James couldn't see her expression. At first, he had been afraid that he had messed everything up and that Lily would soon demand to never see him again. He crawled over to her, concerned, until he noticed that she was shaking from laughter.

"Are—are you okay?" James asked uncertainly. Lily pushed her hair out of the way and looked at him. She burst out laughing again and continued to laugh uncontrollably. James chuckled wearily and crawled to where she was. "I thought you were crying or something."

She chuckled as her laughter slowly died out. She moved her legs so that she sat right beside him. Breathing out, Lily said, "Wow that was the craziest thing I've ever done."

"Well, good thing you survived eh?" James replied, seeing that she was okay.

She chuckled again. "I've never had this much fun in a while."

James smiled at her. He reached out a hand and brushed a tree leaf out of hair. In the darkness, he couldn't quite see the flush that had crept upon her face. Suddenly, he stood up. "Do you wanna dance?"

"Sure," Lily smiled. James held out his hand like a gentleman and pulled her onto her feet. He put on of his hand around her waist and another held her hand. They twirled around in a slow waltz while James hummed a classical Celestina Warbeck song.

"You're a terrible singer," Lily joked. James chuckled, "Like you can do better"

"Yeah, I can actually." With that said, Lily proceeded to sing, continuing where James had left off.

"Who's the show off now?" James muttered as he twirled her around. Lily smiled smugly but continued to sing. The young couple danced away the night, with only the stars overhead as their witness…"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"…young love is always armed with doubts and warnings. However, James and Lily gave a convincing portrayal of a boy and a girl, traveling down a very long journey, with no regards to the consciences," I continued reading.

"They fell enough didn't they?" she asked, smiling.

I smiled back, "Yes, they did."

"Good," she said happily. "I like this kind of story. Go on then…"

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Is it too much like the movie? I tried to make it so that the story fits in the magical world, but then I don't want to change the plot too much. Improvements? Anyways, review please!!**


End file.
